


Not quite right

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack knows something isn't quite right





	Not quite right

Jack knew there was something wrong from the moment he put it in his mouth.

The taste was all wrong, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Nevertheless, he knew he didn’t like how is tasted. Normally he loved how it tasted.

He pulled it back out and examined it more closely. There was a line of bluish tinge running down one side of it. Was that usually there? Maybe that had something to do with it, he thought as he slid it back into his mouth. It was hard to tell as he was often in the dark and didn't take much notice.

There was something else. It just felt...different. He rolled it around in his mouth for a bit, trying to figure it out. It should have been smooth and silky, but instead it felt gritty like it was covered in fine sand.

If he had a choice, he would have pulled it out straight away and done without, but he knew Ianto would not thank him for it, and would probably be disappointed. Plus his chances of any kisses later would be well and truly dashed..

So he sucked it up and continued. In and out, up and down, side to side. About a minute later though he knew he couldn’t go on any longer. He pulled it out and spat the distasteful contents from his mouth.

‘Ianto!’ he yelled. ‘Did you change our toothpaste?’

‘Yup, they didn’t have the regular brand at the shops.'


End file.
